


brotons & atoms

by betaot4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Study Date, Stupidity, mild sexual tension between high school students for like two seconds, my brain is still in school mode so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaot4/pseuds/betaot4
Summary: Dave and Rose studying."studying"





	brotons & atoms

Dave re-opened his textbook for what would be the seventh time in the past half-hour. He stared at the words on the page, visualizing himself taking in the information and remembering it while actually just burning his eyes with unfocused concentration on the black-on-white contrasting letters. 

Rose spun around in the desk chair she was slumped lazily in. “Are you going to _actually_ study, or are you just going to callous your fingers mindlessly flipping pages until you fall asleep on those black pens left uncapped on the sandalwood carpet?” 

Dave picked up the pen cap and connected it back with it’s long lost lover, playing with the clip until it bent. “I think it’s more of an oatmeal.”

“My point still stands.” Rose did not look up from her book.

“I just don’t understand why Mrs. Smith has to be such a bitch,” Dave closed the textbook with a newfound energy that rattled the floor. “finals are supposed to be on one semester, not the entire year. I forgot all this garbage months ago.”

“You say that as though you read it then.”

“Hey, don’t act like you’re in a better position than me,” Dave pointed an accusing finger at her book, “I see you reading lesbian poetry or whatever while the hag drones on about stoichiometry. At least I pretended to listen.”

“And what are you getting in this class?”

Dave was stumped. She had a point. “C minus,”

“Exactly,” Rose closed her book and set it on her desk, looking down at Dave where he was seated on the floor, “but I’ll make you a deal: for every question you guess correctly, I’ll reward you.”

Dave blushed and tried not to think of anything compromising. The way she said it was so incredibly _Rose_ , and she knew exactly what she was doing. 

She held up their half eaten bag of Cheetos that lay discarded on the desk, and unceremoniously popped one into her mouth. 

“What’s the chemical formula for sodium hydroxide?” 

“Uh,” Dave scrambled for the book, flipping open to the various charts and diagrams in the appendix, “NaOH.”

“Correct.” She tossed a Cheeto and it hit his cheek before dropping down in Dave’s lap. He picked it up and ate it slowly just to prolong the glare he was sending her way.

“Which mixture contains particles that are in a dispersed phase and cannot separate on their own?”

“Solution?”

“And is it homogenous or heterogenous?”

“Homogenous,” she held out a Cheeto and he ate it from her fingers, “No homo.”

“Gross, Dave, and real mature,” Rose wiped her hand on her skirt, but she was smiling all the same, and when they caught each others eyes it only grew wider. Dave fell from a sitting position to laying with his back to the carpet, arms stretched out. Rose moved to make herself comfortable with her back against Dave’s bed and one of her ankles crossed over one of his. 

“How many protons are in carbon?”

“How many questions do I have to answer before you kiss me?”

Rose forgot all about chemistry upon seeing his genuine, warmhearted smile. She made a show of throwing the study guide over her shoulder and kissed his lips instead.

**Author's Note:**

> dont kiss a boy if hes eating cheetos
> 
> this was kind of off brand for me i hope it wasnt boring :")


End file.
